(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending press system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bending press system that is adapted to form a pipe to have a predetermined curvature in a state that both ends of the pipe manufactured through extrusion are clamped.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, stretch bend forming or roll bend forming is used to form a bumper beam for a vehicle to have a predetermined curvature when a pipe manufactured through extrusion is used.
According to the stretch bend forming, after both ends of the metal pipe are fixed and a middle portion of the metal pipe is contacted to a die having a predetermined curvature, force toward the die is applied to the both ends of the metal pipe so as to bend the metal pipe to have a predetermined curvature.
According to roll bend forming, if the metal pipe is supplied to a plurality of bending rolls that are disposed along a predetermined curvature and are rotated, the metal pipe is formed to have a predetermined curvature when passing through the plurality of bending rolls.
Since a number of processes should be gone through so as to manufacture a product according to stretch bend forming, productivity may be low. Since material is not deformed to yield point of the material according to roll bend forming, it is difficult to form a desired curvature due to spring back.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.